


and now we are prey

by lunarsoo



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Blood and Gore, Halloween fic (sort of), Killing Eve AU, Knife Play, Kunten's relationship is not inherently violent, Light Bondage, M/M, Minor Character Death, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence for the sake of the plot, a bit of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsoo/pseuds/lunarsoo
Summary: "Before Prague Kun prided himself on being able to predict Ten's next moves. So much so that he found Ten's hideout, but now Ten's clearly unpredictable. He'd gone on a random killing spree, had been undetectable for months and now he shows up at Kun's doorstep unscathed and acting like all the major intelligence agencies in the world aren't after his head."
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 25
Kudos: 123
Collections: In Every Lifetime: A KunTen Fan Week





	and now we are prey

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing something like this so it might (it probably is) be bad. I apologize in advance.
> 
> **note:** this is heavily inspired by the show Killing Eve, as in, I basically replaced the characters in the show for Kun and Ten, however I've made some changes to the original plot and added my own little twist to things. 
> 
> **warnings:** their relationship is not healthy!! in any way I'm glorifying murder and violence. relationships like kunten's in this fic shouldn't be romanticized or seen as 'goals' (I feel like I shouldn't have to say this, but I am just in case lol). the sex is consensual and I hope I was able to make that clear in the fic. If not, please let me know. 
> 
> also, the fic does get a bit gory towards the end so if you can't handle that I advise you skip to the very last line 
> 
> ~ title and verses at the beginning of the fic are from the song 'funeral' by miguel (thank you, bee for showing me the song and for being my beta as well!).

_ “Send my regards to the mother and father _

_ 'Cause somebody's daughter I just fucking slayed _

_ Blood on the carpet, it came from my heart _

_ Once I start, I can't stop it, and now we are prey.” _

### 🔪

  
  
  


**Thursday, October 31st, 10 P.M.**

Kun eats his microwaved dinner sitting in his brand new couch and ignores his phone vibrating with incoming texts from his coworkers in the groupchat. There’s an unofficial Halloween party happening at the headquarters to which Kun was invited only out of pity. Not that he ever planned to go in the first place.

The sound of heavy rain drops hitting the glass windows and the constant chatter coming from whatever late night show is on, keep him company. Kun’s cat is nowhere to be found, but Kun hasn’t seen it in a little over a week. He still leaves it food and water for when it eventually shows up though, as it always does. 

When he’s finished eating, Kun gets up, rinses the dish and fork he used and turns off the kitchen lights. He does all of this on auto-pilot, without putting any thought to it, as he does pretty much everything these days. After turning off the TV, Kun goes upstairs to his room. 

He hates how empty the house feels tonight. 

His bed looks inviting and Kun’s fucking exhausted, but he decides maybe a bath wouldn’t hurt. It’s been a week since he’s gone back to work but he feels like it’s been a whole year. He didn’t miss being stuck in an office doing paperwork. Somehow, it’s more draining than being on an average of ten flights per week following leads to try to catch a psychopathic serial killer. 

Because that’s what Ten is, right? A psychopath and a killer. No more than that. 

Kun sighs as he strips slowly, watching the tub fill up with hot water, the steam rising and enveloping him in the small bathroom. He’s been trying really hard not to let his mind wander to the one thing that he should _ not _ be thinking about. The one _ person _ he should not be thinking about.

He bends down to turn off the hot water and get the cool water running, before he grabs a bath bomb from one of the drawers. He’s never used one before, but Taeyong from the office had given him a couple for his birthday and what the hell, right? He’s allowed to treat himself a little after the hellish week he had.

It’s hard to decide what’s actually worse: the looks and whispers he gets from his colleagues or the fact that Kun doesn’t care about it in the slightest. He feels numb and detached, or like he’s in an alternate reality. A place where he doesn’t belong. His new therapist says that it’s withdrawal, as if Kun was an addict and Ten was a drug he was hooked on.

Kun stormed out of the man’s office on the first day when he heard that but five minutes later he remembered he wasn’t given an option by his boss: it was either going to a shrink or risking another couple of months on paid leave. Kun’s sure he would go mad if he had to spend another day cooped up at home watching day-time TV and eating chips.

Therapy is helping, he thinks. Sort of. He feels like he’s less jittery and the nightmares have definitely become more rare, even though Kun still has them at least five nights out of seven (because he usually drinks himself to sleep on the other two). But he still thinks about Ten often. He still... misses him. Or at least he misses the chase, the thrill of always trying to catch up to Ten and getting closer each time. Because missing Ten would be crazy. They had spent less than two hours altogether in each other’s presence, so yeah, missing Ten would definitely be crazy.

Kun turns off the water once he’s satisfied with the temperature, watching the now glittery yellow bath water with a frown. It makes him think of unicorn piss, if unicorn piss smells like grapefruit. It doesn’t look inviting, but Kun couldn’t give less of a shit, he just wants to relax and soak for a while before he gets in bed for another wild ride in dreamland where he holds Ten while he bleeds out in Kun’s arms and asks him over and over again: _ Why, Kun? Why did you kill me? I love you. _

Kun takes off his glasses, carefully placing them on the countertop before he sinks into the water, stretching out his legs as far as they can go and resting the back of his head on the porcelain edge of the tub. He allows his eyes to flutter closed, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly exactly how Dr. Moon had taught him. A couple of minutes pass before his body starts to relax, knotted up muscles slowly loosening up and his mind drawing a blissful, rare blank for the first time in a long time.

Kun feels at peace. It’s odd, but extremely welcome. The citrusy smell is pleasant and the warmth of the bath enveloping him feels like being hugged or held. God, Kun can’t even remember the last time he was held… _ Fuck. _ Actually, he can. But he doesn’t _ want _ to. Kun does his best to lose the thought, to come back to the present but to no avail: the moment is ruined. 

Opening his eyes, Kun focuses his vision on the bathroom ceiling. There are a few cracks on the painting and Kun makes a mental note to fix that next weekend or something. He’s been doing that a lot lately: mental notes that he always forgets a few minutes later. His therapist told him he needs to try focusing on one single goal for the day or even the week if that's easier, but Kun still finds it hard to.

It's hard to relax completely again, but he manages to soak in the water for a while longer, doing his best to keep his mind off that flat in Prague. Ten's flat. Ten lying next to Kun, running his fingers through Kun's hair as he stares at Kun's face with what could only be called adoration.

Once the water is no longer warm, Kun decides it's time to step out of the tub. As he does so, wrapping a robe around himself and drying his hair with a towel, he hears the sound of the doorbell ring in the air, startling him. Kun’s heart accelerates, body instantly tensing up.

Who could possibly be dropping by at such a late hour? There's only one possible explanation, but Kun refuses to believe it. If he's right though, he shouldn't answer the door. He should call Yixing and warn him so he could send backup. It would be the reasonable and most logical thing to do and Kun knows that. However, he does the exact opposite.

Sliding his feet into his slippers, Kun makes his way downstairs quickly but silently. He can't help glancing at the door as he dashes towards the kitchen, ignoring the second buzz of the doorbell. Whoever is at the door is getting impatient, but Kun isn't going to risk answering the door unarmed. He is not _ that _ reckless.

Kun goes straight for the knife drawer, opening it swiftly and reaching for one of the kitchen knives he keeps there. It's a big knife with a wooden handle and a long and sharp blade. Perfect for stabbing cold blooded, psychotic assassins and much better than what Kun had at his disposal the last time.

Kun takes a deep breath as he holds the knife firmly in his hand, taking decisive steps towards the front door. There's another buzz from the doorbell, this time louder since Kun's just a few steps from the door. When he's directly behind it, his nose almost touching the polished oak surface, he reaches for the lock.

In the interval of a heartbeat, Kun hesitates, thinks that what he's doing is crazy and that he should definitely call Yixing or maybe even the actual police, but then he's turning the lock and the sound of it unlocking echoes in the air like an omen: there's no turning back now.

It's not like Kun didn't know who it was on the other side, but it still shocks him to see Ten standing there. He’s tastefully dressed as always, wearing a combo of plain black sweater and black ripped jeans, with a long camel wool coat to protect him from the cold. His hair is carefully style, swept away from his forehead. A soft smile adorns his lips once his eyes land on Kun and Kun's breath is taken away. Even as his right hand raises instinctively, the knife's blade glinting under the light, Kun can’t stop staring at the gorgeous man standing on his doorstep.

They stare at each other for a while. Ten's eyes never leave Kun's face, not even for a quick peek at the weapon Kun's holding like his lifeline. Ten's smile never falters but his eyes assume that almost obsessive look that Kun knows so well. He looks like he wants to murder and worship Kun at the same time. Kun can't see himself but he's pretty sure he looks frightened even though he's doing his best not to.

The one to break the silence is Ten, shoulders dropping as he puts his hands inside his pockets. “Trick or treat?” Ten asks.

Kun can barely register the words, too preoccupied with following Ten’s movements. He immediately takes a step back, pointing the knife at Ten in an obvious threat.

Ten snorts mockingly, takes his hands out of his pockets and puts them up in surrender, "Relax. I'm not here to kill you."

"Why are you here?" Kun's voice comes out foreign to his own ears, hoarse and low from disuse.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Ten ignores Kun's question.

"As if you need me to," Kun replies sarcastically and that gets Ten laughing. He takes a step forward but Kun doesn't move.

Ten takes another step, then another until he's almost entirely in Kun's personal space. Kun holds the knife in front of his chest, keeping it between the both of them. It's what is keeping him grounded right now, having something solid, real and sharp to hold onto. Something that could hurt Ten and keep him away. He has done it before and Ten knows he won't hesitate to do it again.

"I see you're holding your preferred weapon," Ten says, his eyes finally traveling from Kun's face to the kitchen knife in his hand. Kun realizes for the first time that he's trembling slightly and that makes him curse under his breath.

Ten gets closer. Kun can suddenly feel the warmth radiating from the other's body. Ten's shorter than him but right now Kun feels like he's shrunk several inches. He feels small and cornered and _ afraid. _ And he hates to admit it. He can't tell what Ten will do next and that is what scares him the most.

Before Prague Kun prided himself on being able to predict Ten's next moves. So much so that he found Ten's hideout, but now Ten's clearly unpredictable. He'd gone on a random killing spree, had been undetectable for months and now he shows up at Kun's doorstep unscathed and acting like all the major intelligence agencies in the world aren't after his head.

"Are we really going to stand here all night? Either let me in or stab me again," Ten says, sounding genuinely bored. His eyes are on Kun again, assessing but also glinting with mischievousness and something else Kun can't quite place. It isn't what he saw when they were lying in that lumpy mattress in Prague, it's more intense than that.

Kun doesn’t know what he’s thinking when he finally steps aside to let Ten in, but he’s sure he’ll regret it later. A third option didn’t even cross his mind and he obviously wasn’t going to stab Ten right in his front porch, so maybe that’s why he found himself leading Ten inside after he closes the door behind him. He takes Ten’s coat, hanging it by the door.

“I thought your house would be nicer, but I guess you can’t afford better with your shitty salary,” Ten says casually, looking around. He takes off his shiny black boots without being told to and walks further into the house. Kun has a million other things in his mind so he doesn’t take offense. He follows Ten around as the other man enters the small living room, going straight to the bookshelves, observing everything with curiosity.

“How- How are you?” Kun finds himself asking before he can help it.

At the words, Ten stops examining Kun’s collection of self-help books and turns to Kun with a curious and slightly amused expression. “You mean, after you stabbed me?” 

Kun doesn’t answer but does his best to hold Ten’s gaze. Something dangerous passes through Ten’s face and for a moment Kun thinks this is it, Ten’s about to disarm him and use Kun’s own knife to slice his throat open. But as quickly as it comes it goes and Ten’s expression softens again.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-,” Kun starts but Ten shushes him before he realizes he shouldn’t be apologizing for stabbing a serial murderer. Or should he? Ten _ was _ unarmed and vulnerable when Kun did it. He had trusted Kun, he had given up his own weapon because Kun asked him to. 

_ “Do you trust me?” Kun asks, staring into Ten’s eyes. _

_ They’re lying down, face to face and Ten’s holding a gun in his hands. There’s a deep cut under his left eyebrow and a nasty bruise on his left cheek but he still looks gorgeous and powerful and he’s still a riddle that Kun can’t quite figure out. But he’s within reach now and Kun will not let him escape this time. _

_ “Yes, I trust you,” Ten says, reaching behind his back to throw the gun on the floor. It falls with a thunk on the floor and as it does, Kun jolts, agitated and on edge. _

_ “Easy there. Are you scared?” Ten asks with a chuckle, placing a hand on Kun’s hip gently. Kun feels a shiver run through his body at the touch. _

_ “No, I’m not,” Kun lies. He’s really scared but Ten doesn’t need to know that. Just like he doesn’t need to know that Kun has a switchblade tucked in the back of his pants. He can feel the handle digging into his flesh. It’s supposed to make him feel more secure, but right now he wishes he didn’t have it. _

_ “You know, I think about you all the time.” Ten’s hand is gone from his hip. He touches Kun’s cheek now, softly tracing Kun’s features with the pads of his fingers. _

_ “I think about you all the time, too,” Kun replies, doing his best to keep his eyes open and himself alert. He can’t fall for this trap and he can’t let himself go, not with Ten. That would be a deathwish. _

_ “Do you fantasize about killing me?” Ten’s fingers are in Kun’s hair now, exploring. He plays with the hairs behind Kun’s ear and it makes Kun want to draw Ten closer, ask him to touch him more, in other places, all over. But he resists. _

_ “No. About catching you, putting you in handcuffs…” Kun starts. _

_ “Mmm, kinky,” Ten smirks. _

_ “...seeing you rot in a jail cell,” Kun finishes with a trembling smirk of his own. _

_ “Hah! No electric chair for me, baby?” Ten sounds delighted and it’s eerie, especially with his hand back on Kun’s hip. He’s actually drawn a little closer to Kun, close enough that their knees are touching. _

_ “For you, death would be too merciful,” Kun states in a steady voice and Ten simply smiles in return. _

_ “God, you turn me on so much. Do you have any idea of how many times I’ve dreamed of this moment? Being close to you, being able to touch you.... Kun, I think I’m in love with you.” _

It’s impossible to forget the sheer panic he felt when he heard those words and how they resonated so true, so sincere. And how the words ‘_ me, too’ _were so ready to form on Kun’s own lips before he made the decision.

“How did it feel? Sticking it in? Did you get off on it, Kun?” Ten’s voice brings Kun back to the present moment and he almost doesn’t believe that Ten’s real for a second. He looks at his own hands to check for blood and sees only the knife he’s still holding. Without thinking, he places it carefully on the coffee table, next to a stack of files on Ten’s murders.

“I’m not like you,” Kun retorts, rounding the table to stand on Ten’s opposite side. It’s safer if he maintains a distance. Slowly, Kun feels like he’s beginning to put his feelings in order, enough to decide what to do next. 

“Baby, you’re _ exactly _ like me. We’re one of a kind. Two peas in a pod and all that.” Ten waves a finger between the two of them, walking toward the couch. He takes a look at it, makes a face and then sits carefully on the edge. 

“You still haven’t told me why you’re here.” 

“I missed you.” Ten crosses his legs, reclining against the touch and making himself comfortable. “Also wanted to give you a chance to apologize. But, please, I want some sincerity. None of that bullshit from earlier.”

“What do you want me to say? That I’m sorry I can’t love you back?” Kun asks boldly, spurred on by the defiant way Ten’s looking at him, by how at ease he looks in Kun’s own home and how certain Ten looks that Kun won’t try to kill him again.

“Don’t lie to me, Kun,” Ten says, voice cold. There’s a warning there, but Kun ignores it.

“It’s not a lie. I tried to kill you, for fuck’s sake! Do you want more proof?” Kun eyes the knife on the coffee table as he says that. Ten’s eyes don’t stray from Kun.

“Is that what you’ve been telling yourself? Kun, sweetie, if you really wanted to kill me you’d have. You purposefully missed any vital organs. You called an ambulance as soon as you ran out of the building.” 

Ten’s giving him an almost pitiful look. It gets Kun’s blood boiling.

“I didn’t think they would get there on time, if I knew…” but Kun knows there’s no use in lying to Ten. He knows. He saw it in Kun’s eyes: the panic, the way he almost closed the distance between their lips in that split second before he realized what he was about to do.

_ Quickly, Kun has Ten pinned down to the bed, snicks open the switchblade, pointy end pressed against Ten’s lower stomach.Ten looks shocked for a moment, but soon he’s smiling a wide manic smile showing a perfect row of pearly white teeth. There’s another brief moment where Kun almost withdraws his hand, but then he remembers all the innocent people Ten killed to get Kun’s attention. Remembers how Ten killed his partner on some filthy Ukranian dance floor, stabbed in the back with no chance of defense. _

_ Then, Ten tries to reach for Kun’s face again, to stroke his cheek or to draw him in for a kiss, (whatever it was, Kun isn’t sure) and that’s when Kun pushes the blade in. All the way in. Or as far as it can go before panic settles in once again and Kun realizes what he just did. Under Kun, Ten’s no longer smiling. _

_ Kun pulls out the knife hurriedly and scrambles to his feet. At the same time,Ten starts reaching towards him with a hand while the other is pressing down on the wound that’s already starting to bleed copiously. _

_ “You bitch!” Ten shouts while he tries to get up and follow after Kun. _

_ The last thing Kun sees before he flees the apartment is a hunched over Ten bleeding onto the carpeted floor while he groans and shouts Kun’s name. _

“Come sit with me,” Ten invites, once more dragging Kun away from his memories.

“No, thanks,” Kun declines. He’s still naked under his robe and as much as that didn’t bother him before since he had a lot on his mind it’s starting to make him feel uncomfortably vulnerable now.

“You can go change if you’d like,” Ten says as if he can read Kun’s thoughts.

“I would, but I’m not letting you out of my sight.” 

Kun hates the way Ten looks so satisfied once he realizes what exactly Kun means by that.

“I’ll follow you into the pits of hell,” Ten says dramatically enough that Kun rolls his eyes, already getting up from the couch.

“Let’s go,” Kun says and before he can even turn around for the stairs, Ten is on his feet, following behind Kun like an obedient pup. Kun inwardly wishes it was possible to keep Ten on a tight leash. It would certainly have its perks. A mad dog, but a mad dog that works for him and his people.

“God, your house really is depressing. Look at the color of this wallpaper. Hideous.” Ten keeps offering commentary on Kun’s choice of decoir until they get to Kun’s bedroom. Kun makes sure Ten gets in first, then he locks the bedroom door behind him.

“Afraid I’ll run away?” Ten teases, already throwing himself on Kun’s bed unceremoniously. He rolls onto his side, crossing his ankles and propping his head on his hand, elbow digging into the mattress. 

Kun hates how good Ten fits in Kun’s bed. He tries not to stare, not to think about all the implications of having Ten there, talking to him as if all that transpired between them had been something casual without any real importance when it had turned Kun’s entire world upside down.

Kun gives Ten no answer, instead walking up to his closet to pick some clothes. He knows Ten’s watching his every move and that weirdly doesn’t unsettle him like it was supposed to. If anything, it titillates him, which isn't surprising. Kun likes being watched and he likes knowing he’s being watched. Not that it has anything to do with why he brought Ten upstairs with him. Still, Kun can’t ignore the light excitement he feels knowing that Ten is right there while Kun’s disrobing and changing clothes.

Maybe Ten can’t see, but he knows that’s what Kun’s doing and that’s enough to get Kun hot and bothered, even though he totally shouldn’t.

“You know I’m not leaving without my treat, right?” Ten shouts from the bedroom and Kun catches himself almost smiling before he shakes his head and buttons his jeans. Then he pulls a knitted dark green sweater on and tries to tidy his hair as best as he can in the mirror before walking out of the closet.

Finding Ten still lying on the bed, Kun next to him, sighing softly. Maybe they can have a talk before Kun texts Yixing and lets him know Ten walked right into their trap. Because that’s what this has been all along, right? A trap. And Kun’s the bait. They all knew Ten would come for Kun sooner or later, that’s why they didn’t put Kun under witness protection or even offer him a security guard.

Kun didn’t need to be told about the plan. It was a silent agreement that he had with Yixing, even though they hadn’t discussed it. There wasn’t another way. But they probably didn’t count on Kun not being in a good enough state of mind to make wise decisions. 

“What if I can’t give you what you want, Ten? Are you going to kill me? Are you going to kill everyone I love and care for and _ then _ kill me?” Kun tries not to look at Ten as he asks this, looking down at his hands resting on his lap instead.

“The latter, yes,” comes Ten’s nonchalant answer.

Kun sighs, fidgeting with a loose thread in his sweater’s sleeve. He’s certain he will regret whatever decision he makes tonight, doesn’t matter which one. It would be easier if Ten was there just to kill him, but no, he decided to give Kun a choice and that’s the cruelest thing he could ever do.

“I’m truly sorry I didn’t kill you. That’s the truth. If I had, everything would be over now. We’d both be free,” Kun answers truthfully, finally looking up at Ten.

Ten nods in agreement, even though Kun can’t be sure of it. If he were to guess, he would say yes, Ten agrees, or at least understands what Kun means. They wouldn’t be in this mess if Kun had done what he was supposed to do. If he hadn’t been a coward and had aimed for Ten’s heart, everything would be over.

“It wasn’t your fault. It’s what they wanted from you,” Ten says, reaching for Kun’s hand. For a second, Kun almost pulls away, but something makes him decide against it and he lets Ten take his hand in his instead. Ten’s palm is soft and warm against Kun’s.

“They? You mean MI5? Yixing?” Kun sends Ten a confused look. 

“All of them. Other people, too… More powerful people. We’re nothing to them, Kun. Unless we’re useful. Alive, I’m useful. You are too. To a point. They didn’t want you to kill me, they wanted you to lead me to them so they could use me.”

“How can you be sure? Yixing wouldn’t-,” Kun stops himself before he can finish the sentence. A bitter memory resurfaces to the forefront of his mind. 

_ “Sacrifices have to be made for the greater good of the nation,” Yixing tells Kun, sitting across the table in a café near their headquarters. _

_ Yixing raises his eyes from his cup of espresso and looks over Kun’s shoulder to the café’s entrance. He smiles a soulless smile and gives a brief nod of the head. Kun turns around to look and sees Yangyang waving enthusiastically at them as he walks towards their table. _

_ Kun feels an unfamiliar wave of dread wash over him as he sees the smiling boy approaching the table, bile rising up his throat and the overwhelming urge to stand up and drag Yangyang away from there…. _

“Kun?,” Ten calls Kun back to reality for the third time that night. It’s been a while since Kun thought about all that went down, too busy trying to suppress everything and get on with his life as normal as he could. But there’s no running away when the root of all his problems comes knocking at his door in the middle of the night.

“You also wanted me to find you though, didn't you? You didn’t make it easy, but you could definitely have walked away that day. Yet, you stayed..." Kun isn’t sure why he’s talking about what Ten wants. Ten’s not a normal person. He’s sick and needs help. But in the end, so does Kun because if he had even a little bit of sanity left in him, he wouldn’t be chatting with Ten in his own bedroom right now. 

"Of course, but I have my own motivations. I'm not trying to overthrow governments or start wars,” Ten scoffs.

"No, you're just trying to get in my pants,” Kun answers in kind and Ten’s eyebrows shoot up. A delightful laugh bubbles up from Ten and Kun squeezes Ten’s hand reflexively, chuckling to himself.

"I'm a simple man with simple dreams."

"You're anything but.”

"I just want to feel, Kun,” Ten adds, suddenly turning serious. He twines their fingers together and Kun lets him, staring at their joined hands.

"Feel what?" Kun asks, watching as Ten sits up, scooting closer to him on the bed until they’re across from each other. Ten sits cross legged and Kun finds himself mirroring the other man. 

"Things. Anything... I only _ feel _ when I'm with you."

Kun’s pulse starts to race at Ten’s words and the way he’s holding Kun’s hand in his in such a gentle, careful way. But the look in Ten’s face is what keeps Kun from letting his guard down completely. He knows that look. It’s the same one Ten had in Prague when he told Kun he was in love with him. Seeing it again, Kun thinks he knows what it means. 

“You want me. At whatever cost,” it’s a statement, not a question, so Ten doesn’t confirm it, he just keeps still and waits for Kun to finish speaking. “You want to own me, like you own these fancy clothes.”

“No, that’s not it.” Ten shakes his head, but Kun knows he’s lying even if Ten doesn’t know it himself. “I want us to be together. We can build something, a family. The two of us. We can be normal.”

“Do you know how insane you sound right now, Ten? You’re a murderer and a psychopath. That can never be.” Ten flinches at Kun’s words, pulling back and letting go of Kun’s hand in the process.

“You’re boring me,” Ten mutters under his breath, getting up from the bed. He walks up to the window, peeking through the curtains.

“I’m just stating the obvious. Do you think we could really do that? Run away somewhere and live together? I have a life, friends, my own family. I can’t just fuck off somewhere with you, Ten!” 

“You could if you wanted to,” Ten replies, dryly. 

“It’s not happening, Ten,” Kun says in what he hopes is a firm enough tone. Exhaustion is threatening to take over him, but Ten’s on edge, pacing back and forth across the room. Kun needs to calm him down. “Come here,” Kun adds, softly.

Ten immediately halts and turns in Kun’s direction but doesn’t move. It’s odd to see Ten wary of him for the first time tonight. 

“You’re not hiding any sharp objects are you?”

Kun chuckles and shakes his head. He crawls toward the headboard and lies down, holding out a hand in Ten’s direction. “Come lie down with me.”

Ten’s suspicious face would make Kun laugh in any other circumstances. He keeps his eyes trained on Kun as he climbs on the bed and lies next to Kun on his side so they’re face-to-face just like in Prague. Except this time Ten’s face is intact, without any injuries and Kun doesn’t have anything on him that could hurt Ten except words and he doesn’t think those are as foolproof as a sharp blade.

“Sometimes I wonder…” Kun starts, but lets his voice trails off, not really sure of what he wants to say.

“What?” Ten asks. With his hands tucked under his head like this, he looks almost harmless. Kun wants so bad to believe he is, even if it’s just for a moment, but naivety was never a trait he possessed. 

“What happened to you that made you like this?” Kun knows he needs to tread carefully but Ten doesn’t seem to mind the question as much as Kun feared he would. 

He stares blankly at Kun for a while before he replies, “I’ve always been like this. Can I kiss you?”

Kun’s taken by surprise, heart leaping in his chest at the sudden request. _ Can I kiss you? _ Kun didn’t expect Ten to ask for permission. He knows the surprise is showing on his face because Ten looks amused. Their faces are close enough that Ten wouldn’t have to move much if he wanted to close the distance between them and kiss Kun. Yet he asked. He didn’t just take it like he could have, like Kun expected him to do.

Something in their power dynamic has shifted and it’s noticeable in the atmosphere of the room, in the air between them. Kun can sense it and he’s pretty sure Ten does too, because he looks frightened for a moment. They hold each other’s gazes, neither of them budging. Kun tries to steady his own breathing, to think clearly, to draw an escape plan in his head. But how can he escape his own feelings? And Ten’s so close…

_ Can I kiss you? _It echoes inside Kun’s head again, as clear as if Ten had repeated the words. Kun’s replies come in a whisper, “Yes. Yes, you can.”

Ten takes his time. He reaches for Kun’s face with a hand and the pad of a thumb caresses Kun’s cheek, the touch familiar and eliciting bittersweet memories. Kun tries to shove them away, bury them deep down in his mid. If he doesn’t, he will go mad.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Ten murmurs as he tenderly caresses Kun’s face. 

Kun allows his eyes to flutter shut. A line he wasn’t ready to cross before tonight. It’s thrilling to be lying in bed with Ten and allowing himself to be intimate with him, in a way Kun never imagined. Prague seemed like a distant dream at times and as much as Kun hated to admit, sometimes he longed for Ten’s tender touch. How could he be capable of such tenderness when he’d killed so many?

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Ten announces softly. Kun thinks it’s adorable, the way Ten’s being so thoughtful all of a sudden. But he doesn’t say anything this time, he just nods and waits with lips slightly parted.

They kiss slowly at first, taking their time to figure things out, to get used to it. Kun would be lying if he said he never wondered how kissing Ten would feel. He’s played out different scenarios in his mind, but few of them involved Ten being this gentle. Kun likes it, but a part of him is a little disappointed and that disturbs him. His body and mind crave more than what Ten’s giving him. So he’s the one who deepens the kiss, who reaches out to cup Ten’s face with his hand and pull Ten closer. 

Ten lets out a small moan once Kun’s tongue slips past his lips and Kun feels the first sparks of arousal. Ten catches up fast as their kissing becomes less chaste, more desperate and messier. Ten places a warm hand on Kun’s hip under his sweater and the touch seems to light Kun’s entire body on fire.

“Please, touch me too,” Ten breathes into Kun’s mouth and Kun obeys without hesitation, slipping a hand under Ten’s shit and reaching around to drag the tips of his fingers across the expanse of Ten’s back. Ten’s back arches as a soft gasp escapes his lips. Kun smirks and does it again, this time digging his nails slightly into the flesh of Ten’s back. Ten hisses and bites down on Kun’s bottom lip.

“Fuck, Ten,” Kun whispers, drawing back just enough to look at Ten. Ten returns Kun’s lustful gaze in kind, then Kun’s pushing Ten on his back and getting on top of him.

Ten places both of his hands on Kun’s thighs, squeezing them then he starts caressing up and down their length. They stare each other down and Kun tries to reorganize his thoughts, unable to deny how much he wants this despite his mind telling him it’s wrong. Ten, however, is growing impatient. He starts lifting Kun’s sweater and makes a move to sit up, intent on kissing Kun, but Kun shoves him backwards again until Ten’s lying flat against the mattress.

“I’m calling the shots, here,” Kun warns and waits for Ten’s reaction. 

“Whatever you say, baby. I’m yours,” Ten replies without hesitation. It doesn’t surprise Kun, however. Somehow, he’s known he can have Ten under his control as long as he plays his cards right, simply because Kun has something Ten wants (he _ is _ what Ten wants) and he can use that to keep Ten obedient at least for now.

  
  


Kun doesn’t really have a plan for afterwards. Tonight, he’s allowing himself to go a little unhinged, a little mad, He’s playing against all rules, against any moral code he’s ever promised to follow. He’s indulging his innermost desires, ones he’s kept locked away and safely out of reach. And Kun isn’t sure if it’s just for the thrill of it or if it’s something more, but he can figure it out later. 

Kun starts working on getting Ten’s shirt off, pulling the hem up to expose Ten’s taut stomach and Ten raises his arms to help Kun with it. The Kun sees it. He’s almost surprise it’s there, letting a soft gasp as he tilts his head to take a better look. It’s healed completely and where the wound had been there’s only a raised, no more than two inches long, horizontal scar. 

Ten notices Kun’s attention shifted before realizing. He touches it softly with two fingers.

“Does it hurt?” Kun asks, fascinated for a moment. His fingers graze the flat scar, how the tissue around it still tender. Ten keeps still while Kun touches him as fascinated about Kun’s reaction as Kun is about the permanent mark he left on Ten, that he will carry forever.

“Not anymore.”

Kun’s still thumbing the tender flesh when he leans in to give Ten’s chest a few light kisses Ten’s hands are back to caressing Kun’s thighs, sometimes moving a little bit farther up to play with the hem of Kun’s sweater when Kun searches for Ten’s lips again. He licks Ten’s lips, takes his time teasing Ten a little before he kisses the other man fully again. He grinds down on Ten’s lap and Ten’s breath hitches. Ten takes it as a cue to take things up a notch and his hands travel to Kun’s fly. He hesitates for a while to see if Kun will protest but when Kun just keeps kissing him, showing no sign of stopping him, Ten goes ahead and unbuttons Kun’s jeans then pulls down his zipper.

Kun’s hyper aware of Ten’s every move, even with the desire burning up inside of him threatening to cloud his senses completely. When Ten’s done working on opening Kun’s jeans, Kun braces himself for Ten’s next move. He can’t really predict what Ten will do next and it keeps him on guard. 

“Kun,” Ten calls in a soft whisper when Kun finally manages to stop assaulting Ten’s lips to kiss down his jaw and neck. 

“Yeah?” Kun answers distractedly, too busy marking Ten’s skin with his mouth and getting lost in Ten’s scent.

“You need to relax,” Ten says. He has one of his hands buried in Kun’s hair now. The other resting on Kun’s thigh. Not at all what Kun expected Ten would do. He was waiting for Ten to take what he wanted, but surprisingly he’s allowing Kun to take the reins. He’s, perhaps, being _ too _ obedient.

“I’m relaxed,” Kun answers before he sucks a hickey right on Ten’s collarbone. Ten lets out a shuddering breath and a small, barely audible moan. “You’re the one hesitating.”

“I’m just doing what you told me to. I’ve been following orders all my life, I know how to be a good boy,” Ten says, amusement clear in his voice even if it comes out a little trembly.

“Were you ordered to slit the Security Minister’s throat from ear to ear with a letter opener?”

“I was ordered to kill him swiftly. That’s what I did.” The matter-of-fact way Ten answers the question makes Kun shiver, but not enough to make him want to stop. It’s not like he didn’t know whom he got in bed with. He knows all the details of every murder Ten’s committed and if that wasn’t enough to stop him wanting Ten, this display of Ten’s psychopathy isn’t about to.

“I’m assuming you’ve heard of guns. You’ve pointed one at me before, after all,” Kun quips and Ten simply shrugs.

“Are we gonna fuck or not? I’m assuming you plan on calling our friend Yixing in the morning to come and try to arrest me so we don’t have that much time and I really want to suck your cock before we go back to our game of cat and mouse.”

Ten’s straightforwardness catches Kun off-guard, but he takes only a brief moment to recover.

“What if I don’t call him? What if I run away with you?” Kun doesn’t think about what he’s saying before the words leave him, but after they do it’s like he meant each and every one of them. It’s mildly scary and exciting at the same time. Kun can feel his pulse picking up at the way Ten’s expression immediately softens.

“Are you really considering it?” Ten sounds so hopeful it pulls at Kun’s heartstrings.

“Maybe. We’d have to discuss more after we’re done with this,” Kun gives Ten a coy smile and Ten laughs openly, looking elated as he pulls Kun in for a bruising kiss.

They stop wasting time, Kun stripping Ten off his shirt with the latter’s help while Ten seems to finally feel comfortable enough to explore more of Kun. He doesn’t feel like he has to hold back in fear that he’ll cross Kun’s boundaries, now that he believes Kun wants this as much as him. Kun, on the other hand, is in freefall. There’s nothing for him to hold onto anymore. He lets himself fall deep into Ten, feeding from the twisted love Ten’s giving him with every touch of his hands, every kiss and every word whispered in his ear.

Ten helps Kun out of his sweater and trousers, getting Kun almost completely naked first as Kun’s still on top of him. Kun feels shy for a moment, before Ten flips them over and starts kissing down Kun’s chest. He captures one of Kun’s nipples with his lips giving it a tentative suck that has Kun’s upper body arching from the bed, a breathy ‘_ fuck’ _ escaping from his lips.

Kun’s hands fly to Ten’s hair, combing his dark locks back with his fingers as Ten’s mouth work on teasing Kun’s nipples. Kun grows more and more sensitive by the minute, and he keeps letting out the most embarrassing sounds, self-control long gone. As Ten’s mouth starts to descend lower and lower, Kun writhes under Ten, already feeling the strain in his briefs. 

When Ten circles Kun’s navel with his tongue, fingering the waistband of Kun’s underwear, Kun huffs impatiently, tilting his head to look down at Ten and telling to stop teasing. Their eyes meet when Ten looks up and Kun makes sure his pout is visible. 

“Do you want me so bad that you’re willing to beg?” Ten asks and Kun rolls his eyes, pulling on Ten’s hair until Ten’s looking directly at him. 

“You were the one begging to suck my cock a few minutes ago,” Kun points out, wishing his voice came out a little less shaky but Ten’s finger was replaced his tongue and he’s now playing with the soft hairs of Kun’s happy trail, too close to Kun’s hard cock for Kun to be unaffected by it.

“Oh, baby, you haven’t seen me beg yet,” Ten replies before he hooks two fingers under the elastic band of Kun’s briefs and pulls it down, allowing Kun’s cock to spring free. Kun sighs in relief and Ten curses low, gazing at Kun’s cock with hungry eyes. 

Faster than Kun can register, Ten slides down the bed enough until his face is aligned with Kun’s cock. He gives the tip an experimental lick, but doesn’t touch Kun yet. Kun automatically grips Ten’s hair tighter and that seems to spur Ten on as he finally wraps his hand around the base of Kun’s cock and gives it a few experimental pumps until Kun gets fully hard. 

Kun’s eyes are closed when Ten finally swallows around his cockhead so he barely gets a warning except for Ten’s warm breath ghosting over the sensitive skin. 

  
“T-ten, fuck!” Kun yelps when Ten promptly starts to suck Kun’s cock. He whirls his tongue around the head before he sinks down halfway and pulls back. Ten does that a few times, bobbing his head up and down and coating Kun’s cock with saliva. It’s started to rain hard again outside and the slurpy sounds are half drowned out by the sound of the fat raindrops hitting the windowsill. 

“You taste so good, baby,” Ten says after he lets Kun’s cock go to catch his breath. He keeps jerking Kun off with an expert hand and Kun can barely register Ten’s words but he nods in reply. His hips twitch and he feels the first wave of pure pleasure wash over him.

Kun misses the way Ten smirks before his tongue darts out to lap at the pre-cum gathering in the tip of Kun’s cock. It feels too good and Kun thinks he won’t be able to hold back much longer, but then Ten is squeezing his cock hard as he starts to sink down on it again, stopping to bob his head and give Kun’s dick a few good, hard sucks before he starts to sink down lower and lower until his lips meet his fingers wrapped around Kun’s base.

“I’m close, Ten, so close,” Kun says as more of a warning than anything but Ten doesn’t seem to listen or chooses not to as he lets his grip on Kun’s cock go just to replace it with his own mouth. It takes a moment for Kun to register that Ten’s deep throating him, and when he does he bucks up into Ten’s mouth, his dick sliding deliciously past Ten’s slick lips, cockhead hitting Ten’s throat. “Shit, sorry, Ten. Sorry, baby,” Kun hurries to apologize, keeping his hips still but all Ten does is moan loudly, relaxing his throat.

Kun peers down to watch Ten’s gorgeous face with his plush lips wrapped around him and teary eyes. It’s a sight Kun’s sure he won’t ever forget. He bucks his hips again, fucking Ten’s mouth because he can’t help it, and he’s sure Ten won’t mind or he would have pulled out by now. It’s the best Kun has ever felt. He braces himself on the bed with the hand that’s not gripping Ten’s hair as he picks up the pace, mercilessly thrusting into the welcoming heat of Ten’s mouth. Ten’s tongue flat against the underside of Kun’s cock and the friction it creates makes everything so much better.

“God, Ten, I’m coming...I--,” Kun burbles out as his hips stutter one last time and he shoots his load hotly down Ten’s throat. Ten’s hold on Kun’s hip tightens as he swallows what he can of Kun’s cum. Then Kun quickly lets go of Ten’s hair and that allows Ten to draw back, letting Kun’s cock slide out. There’s spit and a little bit of cum dripping from the corners of Ten’s lips but he doesn’t seem to mind, he looks ecstatic and there’s an almost proud look on his face. Pleasure’s still thrumming in Kun’s veins as he breathes heavily but he’s still capable of hauling Ten up and towards him to seal their lips together.

Kun tastes himself on Ten’s lips and licks his lips clean of any remnants of Kun’s cum. It’s a little gross but it’s also kind of hot, to have Ten so pliant in his arms after being sucked off so good and especially after coming in Ten’s mouth like that.

“Want you inside me,” Ten asks softly, reaching between their bodies and getting ahold of Kun’s dick again. Kun feels his oversensitive cock twitch in Ten’s hand as Ten thumbs at the slit. 

“Can you wait a bit, baby? I’m a little spent,” Kun chuckles at Ten’s eagerness and plants a kiss on Ten’s pouty lips. 

“Hmm, alright. Just use your fingers, you can prep me while we wait” Ten hums, ducking down to nuzzle against Kun’s sweaty neck. Ten’s words travel straight down to Kun’s cock and he feels himself hardening slowly. 

“Lie down, and take off your pants while I get the lube,” Kun orders, wiggling out of his briefs and throwing them aside on the floor. Completely naked now, he climbs off the bed and walks to the bathroom.

Kun fetches a small bottle of lube still half-full from one of the cabinets under the sink and is already turning back to leave when an idea pops in his head. He doesn’t know why exactly it strikes him as a good idea but tonight he’s already made choices he never thought he would make that it no longer matters. In a way, everything feels like one of his crazy dreams. Like nothing is real, even though, rationally, he knows it is and he’ll have to deal with the consequences of everything soon.

But right now, Kun only cares about the man waiting for him in the bedroom, spread out over Kun’s sheets now carrying the scent of their passion and lust.

With the memory of Ten on top of him just minutes ago, Kun turns back to the sink and opens a drawer containing all kinds of things from packs of moisturizer to a box of cotton swabs. He digs inside until his fingers meet the handle of his switchblade. He holds it up, inspects the pearl white handle, feels its familiar weight. 

Nobody except Ten new about the weapon, yet Kun always carried it. It had been a gift from someone special a long time ago and, even though, if any of Kun’s current acquaintances knew about it they’d consider it out of character to have Kun carrying a switchblade with him at all times, Kun believes no other weapon suits him more. Not even the semi-automatic he had a license to carry and was trained to shoot.

Kun closes the drawer and walks out of the bathroom to find Ten laying on his stomach completely naked and legs up in the air while idly toying with one of the little porcelain frogs Kun’s mother gave him as a gift because she said they brought good luck or whatever. 

“Why did you take so long? I was lonely.” Ten pouts, eyeing Kun over his shoulder. 

“I have a surprise for you.” Kun walks up to the bed, the hand holding the switchblade hidden behind his back. He can’t resist giving Ten’s ass a smack. Ten lets out a yelp before he sits up, eyes sparkling like a kid about to get his christmas present. Kun throws him the lube and Ten catches it with a hand and places it next to him on the bed.

“What’s it?” Ten bounces adorably in place a few times and Kun smiles.

“Lie down like I told you to,” Kun says, voice low and commanding. Ten obeys without protest, resting his head against the fluffy pillows. His whole body seems to tremble with anticipation as Kun gets in bed, swings a leg over Ten’s mid-section and straddles him much like Ten did to him before. The only difference is that they both have no clothes on now and Kun’s armed. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, Ten. I’m about to show you something, but I want you to know I’m not going to use it. We don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to. I thought it would be fun, though. Thought you would like to play a little…”

Ten grows more and more curious as Kun speaks, eyes narrowing but still unwaveringly trained on Kun. He’s half-hard already, his dick lying against his stomach. Kun really wants to have Ten again but he knows he needs to make sure this doesn’t backfire. Ten’s a trained killer after all. His instincts will kick in upon seeing a weapon, it doesn’t matter if it’s Kun holding it or not.

Kun knows he’s taking a wild gamble and it’s completely self-indulgent. He’s sure he won’t have another opportunity like this, and if he does, who’s to tell when it will be? 

Kun’s hands are sweaty and there’s sweat gathering in his temples. The entire room is a bit too warm and stuffy with all the windows shut because of the rain and the heat on, but Kun knows the perspiration comes more from the adrenaline running through his body. “Do you understand, Ten?” 

Ten reaches up slowly to hold Kun’s free hand and kisses each of Kun’s knuckle gently and unhurriedly. Kun exhales, allowing himself to relax slightly. Ten nods after he’s done, letting go of Kun’s hand. 

Then, Kun repeats the same question he asked Ten months ago, “Do you trust me?” 

“No,” Ten answers. Kun appreciates the sincerity, nodding once. Ten draws a steady breath, looking unaffected except for the anticipation clearly there in the way he can barely keep still. 

“Hands over your head,” Kun demands and, despite Ten’s words, he obeys and raises his arms over his head, crossing his wrists. Kun uses his free hand to hold Ten’s wrists firmly

before he pulls the hand from behind his back and shows Ten the knife. Ten jolts instinctively, trying to free himself from Kun, but Kun holds him firmly by his wrists. 

“Ten! Ten, what did I say? I’m _ not _ going to hurt you,” Kun reinforces in a loud, clear voice.

For a few seconds, Ten’s eyes look hazy like he isn’t really there, like he’s not seeing or hearing Kun, eyes fixed on the knife as he thrashes around but Kun calls for him again and again, repeats his name, fingers digging into Ten’s flesh hard enough to leave bruises until Ten calms down.

“Is this the one?” Ten asks, eyes flickering from Kun’s face to the weapon and back again.

“Yes. I kept it, though I shouldn’t have,” Kun answers, loosening his grip on Ten’s wrists but still not letting them go completely. 

“A memento of our first encounter. Didn’t take you for someone sentimental, baby.”

“Fuck off. I thought it was safer to keep it at the time,” Kun says feeling a little nostalgic as he stares at the small blade. He’d cleaned it and hidden it deep in the drawer and never took it out again until tonight.

“Are you planning to stab me with it again?” There’s no fear or defiance in Ten’s eyes as he asks the question, only curiosity.

“I told you I’m not going to hurt you. I just thought… Well, we could play a little,” Kun actually feels himself blush and he hates it. He can’t let Ten see him like this, not right now when he needs Ten to think Kun’s in control.

“Oh… fuck, Kun. How are you this perfect for me? Look at you, baby. I’m so proud of you. You’re finally coming to terms with who you really are. It’s beautiful to see, Kun. Isn’t it so freeing?” Ten wriggles his arms out of Kun’s hold up to cup Kun’s face with both hands, caressing Kun’s face tenderly. 

Kun’s at a loss of words. He can’t open his mouth and tell Ten’s wrong, because he isn’t. He’s right. Kun’s always tried to suppress a side of him that he didn’t want anyone to see. A side of him he was afraid of. He joined MI5 because he wanted to be one of the good guys, he wanted to catch people like Ten and make them pay for their crimes. But whenever Kun dived really deep in a case, he couldn’t look at himself in the mirror for days, too scared of seeing a monster looking back at him when he stared at his own reflection.

Kun only notices he’s drifted away, lost in thought, when Ten takes his hand and guides the pointy end of the blade to his throat. Kun blinks to refocus his vision just as Ten bares his neck for him, the pointy end of the knife pressing against his flesh. 

“You know if you wanted to do it, I’d let you,” Ten whispers and Kun swallows a lump in his throat he didn’t even know was there. His heart is beating so loud it’s deafening.

“I want to fuck you, not kill you,” Kun says and leans forward to lick into Ten’s parted lips. Ten moans, eyes fluttering shut. Kun drags his tongue over Ten’s bottom lip before trapping it between his lips and pulling. 

Ten tries to kiss Kun back but Kun doesn’t let him, pushing the knife against Ten’s flesh a little more , watching it give way under the pressure. Ten draws a sharp breath and stills, opening his eyes to stare at Kun who’s looking at him.

“Keep being a good boy for me and get the lube,” Kun orders. Ten reaches blindly for the lube he’d thrown to the side earlier until he finds it. “Now, sit up, baby.”

“Love it when you call me baby.” 

Kun smiles to himself as he gets off Ten, telling him to move over so Kun can sit behind him. Kun half lies against the pillows and spreads his legs so Ten fits between them. He coaxes Ten to rest his back against Kun’s chest and Ten wiggles in place, making himself comfortable. Kun revels into the sensation of having so much of his body touching Ten’s, skin to skin. Ten’s so smooth and warm, Kun wants to wrap himself around him tightly and just hold him. Maybe later he’ll allow himself to do that if there’s time.

“Now, pour some lube over your fingers,” Kun says in a firm voice. 

“I thought you were going to prep me,” Ten protests.

Kun swiftly holds the blade against Ten’s throat again, eliciting a surprised gasp from the brunette. “You said you were good at being a pet. Pets don’t talk back to their owners.”

“So are we using titles now? Pet and owner, huh? Thought we were taking things slowly,” Ten jeers.

“You thought wrong, sweetheart. Now do as I say or I’ll be forced to hurt you,” Kun whispers next to Ten’s ear. He notices how Ten shudders and his cock twitches between his legs. 

Ten pops open the lube and spreads the translucent liquid over his fingers rubbing them slightly to warm it up. Once he’s done, Kun tells him to spread his legs and watches as Ten does so, drawing his knees up. Kun puts a pillow under Ten’s hips and that allows him a good view, since he’s sitting up and Ten’s slumped against his chest. Ten’s cock is fully hard now an indication that Kun was right and Ten’s getting off on this as much as Kun guessed he would. 

Ten’s balls are hanging heavy between his legs and partially obscuring the view of Ten’s hole, but Kun doesn’t mind it that much. Kun enjoys having Ten safely in his arms like this, he enjoys supporting Ten’s body, having his weight against Kun’s chest and he especially enjoys having Ten completely under his control.

“Beautiful. Now, stretch yourself, baby boy. Start slowly, just one finger. We don’t want you to get hurt, right?”

“Y-yes, Kun,” Ten replies in a shy voice. First time Kun hears him stutter and it causes a strange fluttering feeling in his stomach. 

Kun watches as Ten snakes a hand down between his legs and even though Kun can’t really see he knows the exact time Ten presses the finger against his own rim because he gasps softly. Kun uses the hand not busy with the knife to play with Ten’s nipple; a simple fluttery touch just to ease the tension and get Ten to relax.

“That’s good. You’re doing so well, Ten. Now keep going and start fingering yourself.”

As Ten slips his index all the way inside he draws out a long soft moan and Kun’s dick starts to harden again. Ten starts to make these tiny lewd sounds once he starts pumping the finger in and out and Kun’s pretty sure it’s on purpose. Kun’s getting hard and he’s sure Ten can feel it pressed against his back.

“Can I put another one in, Kun? Please?” Ten pleads in a way that’s so sexy Kun can barely wrap his mind around it. His body already feels like a furnace, so hot and fuzzy with ecstatic from having Ten’s bare skin sliding against his as Ten keeps relentlessly fingering himself. He simply grunts in response and Ten is quick to slip another finger in without really taking the time to adjust at all. Ten thrusts the two fingers in a few times then stops to scissor him.

“Ah, K-Kun… it feels so good,” Ten breathes out, hooking his free arm under one of his thighs and hauling his leg up to his chest. Like this, Kun can actually watch as Ten’s fingers slide in and out of Ten’s hole as it clenches prettily around them. 

“Ready for another, baby? You look so pretty like this. Wish you could see yourself,” Kun says, throat dry and cock now throbbing painfully where it’s trapped between his body and Ten’s.

“I want you though. Want you to fill me up,” Ten says and whimpers when he adds a third finger to the previous two, stretching himself open further.

“I know, but you’re doing so well, sweetheart. I might not even need this knife since you’re being so good,” Kun says and slides the blade carefully over Ten’s skin, enough to leave a mark but not to draw blood. 

“No! Please, Kun,” Ten begs. Kun leaves the knife where it is and pinches Ten’s nipples between his fingers, making Ten jolt. He’s still fingering himself but Kun can tell he’s getting tired so he places a kiss on Ten’s temple and whispers, “That’s enough. Think you’re ready for me, sweetheart?”

“Fuck yes.” Ten relaxes, sliding the fingers out one by one and letting go of his leg, stretching it in front of him. 

Kun tells Ten to lie on his back while he opens the drawer on his bedside table and gets a condom along with a black rectangle box. When he turns to Ten again, he can’t help but admire how beautifully wrecked the man looks, messy dark hair and skin glistening with sweat. Hickeys have bloomed all over Ten’s torso and his neck is still a little red from where Kun had pressed the blade to. 

“More surprises?” Ten asks looking at the box in Kun’s hand. Kun smiles, and leaves the knife and condom aside for now as he opens the box and takes out a burgundy silk tie. 

“You don’t remember?” Kun asks, showing Ten the tie. The smooth fabric feels familiar in his hands. He’s taken the tie out of its case so many times to look at it, to let the silky fabric slide through his fingers as thoughts of Ten flooded his mind, keeping him from sleep.

“Of course I remember! I picked it out myself. Was tired of seeing you wear those ugly skinny ties,” Ten laughs and grimaces exaggeratedly. “Have you worn it?”

“Only once,” Kun says, caressing the fabric between with his thumb. Then he puts the box away and turns his attention to Ten. “Give me your hands.”

“Oh, Kun. You’re really going to tie me up?!” Ten exclaims, already stretching his arms towards Kun, bringing his wrists close together. 

Kun loops the tie around Ten’s slender wrists a few times then ties it securely with a couple knots, checking with Ten that it’s not too tight, even though he doesn’t really trust Ten to tell him the truth. 

Ten doesn’t need to be told to put his arms over his head and Kun busies himself with ripping the condom pack open. Ten watches Kun give his cock a few pumps before he rolls the condom on, spreading his legs to fit Kun between them, while Kun kneels and aligns the tip of his cock to Ten’s clenching hole.

Kun can tell Ten’s way too keyed up by the way he’s biting onto his lower lip, the ripple of muscles on his stomach taut with anticipation. Kun holds onto Ten’s hip with one hand while the other holds his cock in place, then he asks, “Ready?” 

“Yes, please, just fu-,” Ten starts but his words melt into a loud moan as Kun pushes past his rim. Kun grunts low as heat envelopes his cock and he stops when he’s halfway inside Ten to catch his breath and to let Ten adjust to the stretch. 

“You good, baby?” Kun asks and Ten nods. Kun watches Ten’s heaving chest and parted lips and waits until Ten looks okay enough for Kun to move. But Ten’s impatient and he actually pushes back against Kun goading him to move. So Kun does it, he pushes all the way in with a smooth thrust until his cock is fully sheathed inside Ten. 

It feels fucking amazing to be inside of Ten like this and Kun takes a moment to revel in it before he pulls almost all the way out and slides back in. He’s still holding Ten’s hip tight with one hand, but as he starts to pick a pace, he grabs both of Ten’s hips and lifts them up so he can get a better angle. 

“Kun, fuck fuck _ fuck, _” Ten keeps chanting as Kun slams into him over and over again, first in shallow, quick thrusts and then slower and deeper, just short of grazing Ten’s prostate. 

Ten can’t move his hips to meet Kun’s, not in his current position but he rolls his hips whenever Kun almost bottoms out, clenching around Kun and driving Kun just a little closer to the edge each time he does it. 

“You want me to touch you, babe? You close?” Kun asks, barely able to let the words out as he almost bends Ten in half to get a new angle. He pulls out almost completely again, halting his hips to wait for Ten’s answer.

“No, not yet. Just keep moving, please,” Ten mewls and tries to hide his face in his arm as he clenches around Kun’s cock. He looks thoroughly debauched, with tears streaking his flushed face and wet hair sticking to his forehead. Kun thinks he’s never looked more gorgeous.

Kun slams into Ten again, his cock going deeper than before and grazing Ten’s prostate. Ten moans so loudly Kun’s sure it’ll wake the neighbours up. Not that he cares about that, too preoccupied and get him and Ten to come. 

He keeps slamming into Ten mercilessly, dragging his cock over Ten’s prostate over and over again and all the friction and the fact that Ten’s tightening around him like mad gets Kun close to coming. He slows down just a little and gyrates his hips as he’s balls deep inside Ten, gliding against Ten’s sweet spot again and again. He wants to make Ten come first, he wants to _ see _ Ten’s face when he reaches climax. 

“Kun, gonna come, fuck!” Ten says and Kun lets go of one of Ten’s thighs to sneak a hand between their bodies and grab Ten’s cock. He jerks Ten off in tandem with the snap of his hips until Ten’s spilling all over his hand. Kun watches as Ten’s face contorts in pleasure and a stream of foreign words roll off his tongue.

Kun keeps pumping Ten’s dick, milking him all the way through his orgasm, until Ten says no more and Kun lets go. Kun drapes himself over Ten now and Ten wraps his legs around Kun’s waist, drawing him impossibly closer. They’re chest to chest now and Kun begins to move again. His cock is so painfully hard inside Ten, his balls tight with impending orgasm and how desperate he needs to come.

“Come for me, Kun,” Ten coaxes him, bringing his bound wrists down and wrapping his arms around Kun while the latter buries his face in the crook of Ten’s neck.

Kun’s body feels like it’s moving on its own accord as he fucks into them powered only by instinct and the way Ten wraps around Kun so tight and perfect. Ten whispers sweet nothings to him, cards his hands through Kun’s hair, his legs wrapped tight around Kun’s hips so Kun’s cock doesn’t slip out. 

Ten clenches around Kun one last time, rolling his hips to meet Kun’s thrusts before Kun’s finally coming, hips stuttering and vision blanking out in glorious white as he topples over the edge and comes inside Ten, stuffing the condom with his load. Ten digs his nails deep into Kun’s back and the sting only adds to Kun’s pleasure

“Fuck,” Kun groans against Ten’s skin, biting down into the junction of Ten’s neck. He hears Ten talking to him, but his ears are buzzing with the impact of his orgasm.

Kun lets himself fall on top of Ten, boneless and spent and Ten keeps holding him until Kun comes down from his high. They spend a few minutes like that until Kun pulls out while Ten places gentle kisses on his forehead. 

Ten lets Kun go so he can sit up and and peel the condom off, tying the end with a knot and throwing it in the trashcan at the other side of the bed. Then, Kun takes the discarded switchblade and cuts the tie that was bounding Ten’s wrist. He expects Ten to complain about Kun ruining the gift he gave him, but he doesn’t say anything, just takes a look at the red marks left on his wrists, rubbing them absentmindedly.

Kun rummages through the drawer again and finds some scattered paper tissues there. He gives them to Ten for him to wipe the jizz off his stomach.

“Did you speak Thai when you came?” Kun asks, lying in bed next to Ten and turning his head to look at him as he cleans himself up as best as he can. At the question, Ten turns to meets Kun’s gaze, looking confused for a second before it dawns on him.

“Yeah, I was,” Ten answers then actually blushes a little.

“Never heard you speak it before.” Kun gets the tissues from Ten, crumples them into a ball and throws in the direction of the trashcan, missing it by a few centimeters. He shrugs and lies back down, attention back on Ten.

“You fucked me so good it slipped out,” Ten answers, nonchalant despite the pink tinge on his face.

“Fuck off,” Kun chuckles, but actually wraps an arm around Ten’s middle, resting his head on Ten’s shoulder.

“So, what do you think of Rome for starters, and then we can figure it out from there?” Ten says, embracing Kun with an arm, caressing up and down his side.

“Rome sounds nice,” Kun hums, feeling too comfortable and cozy to care much about what he’s saying.

“I love you, Kun.”

“A monster doesn’t stop being a monster just because you love them,” Kun says and Ten chuckles, that soft, delightful sound Kun’s grown to love in spite of himself.

“A nap would be nice now,” Ten whispers softly, scooting closer to Kun, pressing his cheek on top of Kun’s blond head.

“Yeah, let’s nap,” Kun answers, already drifting off to sleep, body and mind exhausted.

“I’ll wake you up tomorrow and make you breakfast before we leave,” Ten tells no-one, unaware that Kun’s already asleep.

### 🔪

**Friday, November 1st, 7 a.m.**

Kun wakes up after some rare, blissful sleep. He’s naked under the covers, and the memories of the previous night come to him in bits and pieces even before he moves to check if he’s alone in bed.

He is. The space next to him is empty as is his bedroom. The early morning light seeps through the window and bathes the room in golden light. Specs of dust drift in the air, illuminated by the rays of sun. Kun rubs the sleep off his eyes, sitting up in bed and letting the covers slip off. He rarely sleeps without clothes on, but he can’t bother to put any right now. 

He goes into his closet, grabs his robe and puts it on, mind running a hundred mile a second as the memories of last night keep flooding it. Every detail of his bedroom reminds him of the night before: the scattered clothes on the floor, the ruined silk tie thrown to one side of the bed; the discarded condom and tissues in the trash bin. 

The house is eerily quiet. Kun’s one hundred percent positive Ten has fled already. He wishes Ten had stayed because after all that happened last night Kun wouldn’t have betrayed Ten. 

There has been a fundamental change in Kun. The world flipped on its axis after he met Ten and he knew it was only a matter of time until it all caught up with him. He was tired of fighting against it. Kun’s only wish is to be with Ten and he’s certain of that now, even if it means he’ll have to live on the run or go to some remote place to try and build a somewhat normal life with his little pet monster.

Kun opens his bedroom door and checks the hall out of habit before he steps out. He walks down the short hall but before he rounds the corner for the stairs, he smells it: the faint, metallic smell of blood. Kun steals himself before he turns the corner and his hand flies to his mouth as soon as his eyes land on the bloodbath in front of him. There are two corpses on the stairs, a man with an apparent broken neck on the landing and one halfway down the stairs with his throat slit and one eyeball missing. There’s blood everywhere, even on the walls and Kun tiptoes around it as he goes down the stairs, still in mild-shock.

It’s obviously Ten’s work. There’s no question about it. Only Ten could kill people so efficiently and silently enough not to wake Kun up. Kun takes a better look at the dead men once he doesn’t feel like gagging from the smell and recognizes them as Yixing’s men. He has no idea what they were doing there, but he suspects Yixing had the house tapped somehow.

Kun doesn’t expect any more bodies when he walks into his kitchen, so he jumps and yelps when he’s met with a dark figure sitting at his kitchen table. At first glance, one would think the man’s alive, but he’s sitting too still and with his back too perfectly straight against the chair’s backrest.

Approaching it carefully nonetheless, Kun turns the kitchen lights on and instantly takes a step back at what he sees. There’s a note on the man’s forehead, the piece of paper taken from one of Kun’s notebooks he left on the coffee table along with his files, Kun’s switchblade is sticking out from the man’s forehead, holding the note in place, almost perfectly in the middle. Kun’s not close enough to read what it says, so he has to walk around the kitchen table, stepping in a pool of blood by its feet and almost slipping. He manages to grab the edge of the table before he falls, though. The room smells so strongly of blood and death that Kun can feel himself almost getting sick again. He manages not to vomit as he leans forward to check what the note says, trying to ignore the way the man’s lifeless pupils seem to follow Kun’s every move. 

When he’s close enough to make out the words he curses low, laughter bubbling up from deep inside as he feels his last drop of sanity slip from him. The brief note, in Ten’s pristine handwriting, reads:

_ Happy Halloween! Sorry I got carried away while decorating. See you in Rome. _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> you can also find me on:  
~ [twitter](http://twitter.com/kunsorbit)  
~ [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/wowkwans)


End file.
